Please Listen, Please Save Me
by Aceis
Summary: Gray is in the cells and desperately wants his brother to forgive him. With a gun and Jack's wriststrap, what will he do to get his brother to listen? Follows the events of Exit Wounds, but Owen and Tosh didn't die and Gray wasnt put in a freezer SONFIC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters from Torchwood or the lyrics of Savin' me by Nickelback.**

A/N :

The events of Exit wounds went differently. Owen got out of the nuclear power plant and went and helped Tosh. They are both still alive. Gray was put into a cell instead of the freezer.

Gray sighed. He had just been imprisoned yet again. Worst still, by his brother. He had never hated Jack. He had just been so angry and so terrified for such a long time, he blamed everything that happened to him on Jack. Still, Gray knew it wasn't his fault.

Gray looked down at his left leg. He still had a gun strapped there, which the Torchwood team hadn't found. It hadn't shown up on the scanner as it had a perception filter on it. They didn't want to see it, so they didn't . He managed to keep Jack's wrist strap by discreetly pick pocketing Jack.

Gray scoffed. His brother didn't even notice when he had been stolen from.

_I need a way to get him to help me_. Thought Gray. _I just want my brother back_. _I'd rather die than never being forgiven by Jack. He might've said he forgave me, but I know hatred when I see it. His eyes were full of it as they put me in here. I just need to know him._

Then it came to him. _I have a gun and Jack's wrist strap. If I can somehow broadcast what I feel across the hub… they must be watching me on the CCTV footage… if he doesn't come, I can shoot myself… there'd be no reason to stay alive if I'm alone… yes… I'll do that._

Making up his mind, Gray pressed a couple of buttons on the wrist strap and disabled the CCTV so they wouldn't see him take out the gun. He put the CCTV back on, put the gun up to his head and transmitted live from his cell.

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

Jack's heart went cold when he saw his little brother holding a gun to his head, singing. _Singing to me by the sound of it. _Jack thought fearfully.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul inAll I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Everyone came sprinting into the central hub ( well Tosh had help walking from Owen)

"what the bloody hell is this?" Gwen said.

"my brother is singing to me with a gun pointed at his head" Jack choked out.

"What!" chorused around the hub.

"Yeah" Jack wasn't able to say anything else. He was still transfixed by the image on the screen.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

"God Gray" choked Jack. "what did I do to you?"

Meanwhile, down in the vaults, Gray was starting to think Jack was never going to come.

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

" It is" was all that the team heard Jack say as he sprinted madly from the room, heading for the cells.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

Gray gave a startled but relieved look as he came face to face with Jack.

" what did I do to you?" whispered Jack. " this is all my fault!"

Gray just shook his head and put an expressionless mask upon his face, which broke Jack's heart more.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

"I'm so sorry Gray" Jack sobbed.

Gray mask was almost slipping. He hated how much pain he was putting his brother through, but he had to be sure it wasn't an act.

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

At this Gray looked Jack in the eyes. Jack was silently pleading Gray not to do this. Not to end it. Tear were flowing down Jack's cheeks.

The team watched on, hoping that Gray wouldn't kill himself, not because they liked him, but because they needed him to live for Jack's sake.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

Gray's mask was slowly falling. He was almost in tears as he saw his brother sobbing that it was all his fault , that he should never of let go of his hand, that he wished it were him who was taken.

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

At this Gray pushed the barrel of the gun further against his head. Jack's breath hitched and he screamed, "GRAY DON'T YOU DARE FIRE THAT GUN!"

Jack pushed the buttons to open the door and rushed inside.

"I cant lose you again" he said, voice thick with emotion.

That's what brought Gray to drop the gun to the floor. Gray sank to his knees and sobbed . Jack wrapped his arms around his little brother. Gray, still sobbing, sang the rest of the song into jacks shoulder.

**Hurry I'm fallin'And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Jack started to sing along in a hollow voice which, combined with Gray's helpless voice, had Gwen and Tosh on the verge of tears. Ianto and Owen weren't much better.

Gray was startled when jack started to sing along, but was so relived that he cared enough to.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

" you can be amazing" Jack whispered into Gray's ear, which had Gray clinging onto Jack even harder than he already was.

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me **

" it's worth saving you" Jack said, sending Gray into further tears.

_God, he really thinks so? I didn't expect him to even come down. God, he cares… he actually cares!_

" Jack I'm so sorry for what I did to your team. Honestly! I thought it was your fault all of what **They **did to me, but I know it wasn't. I was just so scared, so angry, so terrified for such a long time, I forgot who I was. That I was human. I became everything I despised, and I am sorry for what I did to you. It was just… just… just…" Gray trailed off.

"Easier to blame someone for what happened to you?" Jack asked gently, not wanting to push his brother into saying anything he didn't want to.

" yeah"

Jack strengthened his hold on Gray and vowed to make sure nobody hurt him ever again. They stayed like that for hours, until Ianto came down and asked if they wanted a coffee. They both accepted the coffee and Gray smiled at the look Jack gave Ianto. It was similar to the look he gave he, Gray, when he was younger. A look of _adoration. _

Noticing the smile, Jack smirked and said to Gray, " Right, while I may have forgiven you, If you **ever **try to hurt him again, you'll have me to answer to. Ok?"

Jack laughed at the look of pure horror on Gray's face. Gray blushed when he realised that Jack was kidding to an extent, but he knew he would never hurt Ianto, not when his brother cared so much for him.

Jack laughed harder when he noticed Gray blushing and stood up. Gray laughed as well ,accepted Jack's hand and used it to pull himself up. Giving each other a brotherly embrace, they left the cells and up to the main hub vowing never to be separated until absolutely necessary.

Fin.


End file.
